She's back!
by yaoifreak122
Summary: Sequil to True Love, you might want to read that first...just saying
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S A SEQUIL! i hope all you how read True Love like this as much! the first chapter is kinda odd (it came to me in a dream) i promise i'll do better! CHU!**

***? POV**

******ok all we are going to play a little game! review with your guesses as to who's POV the first part is in, i'll post a new chapter with the answer on monday after school so review asap! if you guess write i'll let you...write the thrid chapter (sort of...more like cowrite)! so do your best!**

"I'm here, sweety. How are you feeling?" I say, entering the small, dark apartment.

"Ehhhhh…E-Edward," the bundle in the corner moans.

"Shhhh, he's gone, that awful, awful man is gone."

"No! Edward, love Edward!" she cried, thrashing around. I lift her up and slap her, hard.

"NO! HE HATES YOU, YOU HATE HIM, HE IS A HORRIBLE AWFUL MAN WHO SHOULD BE DISTROYED." Her eyes are red and wide as she stares at me.

"Who do you love?"

"You…mommy."

"Yes baby," I say, stocking her cheek and cradling her closely, "You were so close to making mommy happy. I bet you can do even better this time," she nods and I smile widely, "Now, mommy brought you dinner!" She smiles insanely like a dog looking at a steak. I pull the body from the entryway and drag it to her. She pounces on it, her arms and legs are still bound but she feeds fully and I gag slightly.

"Om, nom, nom," she munches and slurps. I roll my eyes.

"You need to learn some manners Bella darling," I mutter as I leave, locking the twenty locks I installed.

**Edward's POV**

"Daddy!" Robert sobbed, running to me. I smile, lifting him up onto the bed.

"What is it?" I ask softly, glancing over to see if Jacob woke up. He stirs slightly but his eyes stay glued shut. He's been so tired lately with Robert going through phases faster then any human could keep up with and Shay discovering more powers by the day.

"SHAY MADE ALL MY TOYS INVISABLE!" I laugh, that's my daughter.

"Tattle tale!" Shay's voice mocks from beside to bed.

"Shay be nice to your brother, and don't walk around invisible, you know it makes daddy Jacob nervous." The little girl shimmers back into view right by my face, she pouts slightly.

"Sorry daddy."

"Now will you two play nice?" I ask. They look at each other before smiling at me.

"No!" they say in unison.

"Uh…d-do what your father says." Startled I look over to see Jacob looking at us with hooded eyes. He looks sick and exhausted.

"Kids…why don't you…go play somewhere," I say, not looking away from Jacob. As they leave I'm certain I hear Shay whisper; "They're going to do it!" The two kids leave giggling.

"They're so mature," my lover whispers. I draw him to my chest and he coos in my ear.

"What's wrong darling, you seem sick." He looks away. Gripping his chin I turn him to me. His eyes are totally black, not just the iris.

"I…I'm just tired."

"You need to eat, Jacob."

"I'm too tired." I glare at him.

"Jacob you need to eat, you seem so sick, I'm worried." Jacob holds tight to me and begins sobbing.

"It's coming, I know it is, I can feel it!"

"WHAT IS COMING?" I ask, slightly freaking out.

"The…the end…I'm dying Edward. Carlisle said I might, my wolf body is rejecting the change."

"Jacob you've been a vampire for almost three years I don't think-"

"I know my body Edward, I…I'm dying."

"Edward you're wearing a hole in the floor," Alice says as I continue to pace.

"I can't help it, Jacob is really sick and Carlisle is taking forever checking him out." Just then my "father" appeared.

"Edward," he says calmly but I feel the tension flowing off of him.

"What? What is it?"

"I have Jacob on IV blood but…he's depressed." I stare at the man before me, trying to figure out what langue he just spoke.

"W-what why?"

"Because…he's pregnant again." My eyes almost bug out of my head.

"No…you're wrong we didn't even have sex during mating season because he's stressed enough with Shay and Robert." Carlisle places a hand on my shoulder and sighs heavily.

"Jacob is depressed because…the baby…is not your's."

**Jacob's POV**

I'm sobbing when Edward comes into the room. He gently rolls me onto my back, mumbling that I shouldn't lay on my stomach when I'm with child. I can tell he wants to ask but won't until I'm ready.

"I don't want it," I whisper. Edward smiles sadly and shakes his head.

"It's ok, you can have it, I don't care if it's not mine."

"I didn't want to-"

"Shhhh," he whispers pressing a finger to my lips.

"I only love y-" Edward leans in and silences me with a kiss. Pulling away he lays down next to me, holding me closely (always careful of my IV).

"I understand sweetie, you can talk to me when you're ready," he paused for about five seconds, "Are you ready yet?" I laugh sadly and nod.

"…it w-was the time of the year when all the leaders of different packs get together to meet and discuss…you know, werewolf stuff. Sam asked me to come this year too and…i-in the woods I ran into one of the alphas and…he…h-he…," I began sobbing again, not able to stop.

**p.s. incase you didn't notice i enjoy torturing my characters so if you want Edward to wave a wand and make Jacob all better then leave now**

**I'm so embarrassed about how this was posted before! please forgive me!**


	2. note

**Author's note: **

ok i've had major issues with my laptop and i just got a new one i'll do my best and try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow night or saturday! please forgive me i've been so worried you guys would be mad so take pitty on me and my horrible little laptop!

3 to all! hope to see you guys soon!

p.s. i was very disappointed by the lack of response to my little "game" but i'll forgive you if you forgive mio! also i'm sorry the last chapter is so messed up i'm guna try to fixe it right after i post this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I know i said I'd post tomorow but I felt so bad about not posting in so long i stayed up typing!...now I'm going to go slip into a coma. reviews=love! Chu!**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Come get us daddy!" Robert calls over his shoulder as he and Shay run through the yard, Edward chases after them.

"I'm coming to get you!" Edward calls after the kids.

"Daddy Jacob hid me!" Shay says, ducking behind her pregnant father. Jacob is sitting on a blanket in the yard, his stomach is swollen and he's glowing with pregnancy, but he just sits there, staring at nothing in particular.

"Um Shay honey, why don't you leave daddy Jacob alone...," Edward say, nervously shooing his daughter away from his depressed lover. Shay takes the hint and goes back to playing with her brother.

I move closer, trying to hid the glare I'm sending Jacob's way. Edward is gently touching Jacob's stomach, telling him how excited he and the kids are for the new baby. Jacob continues to stare at the ground.

'How dare he? He has two beautiful children and one on the way! How can he be so depressed? He has everything that is rightfully mine, Edward, children, and love! He should die!' I think, turning away, 'And soon he will...'

**Jacob's POV**

'What's the point? I just want to sleep, my body disgusts me! This thing inside me is a monster! I want it dead, I want to die!' I soft whimper escapes my lips.

"Jacob?" Edward asks.

"Y-you should go play with the kids," I whisper, not even sure he hears me.

"They're fine, I'm worried about you! The baby will be here soon and I have to force you to eat and you refused to let Carlisle examine you!"

"I don't want whatever is growing in my stomach, it's not my baby, it's a thing. I wish it was dead...maybe if I died it would-" Edward slaps me hard.

"DON'T EVER SAY A THING LIKE THAT!" Shay and Robert stop nearby, staring. I stare up at Edward, scared and confused.

"I-I'm sorry..." I quickly stand, well as quickly as i can with my huge stomach, and walk toward the house. I hear Edward stand to follow me but then Shay and Robert distract him. Halfway to the door I feel it, the sharp pain I've felt twice before yet it still makes me cry out.

"Jacob?" Edward calls to me.

"E-Edward," I fall to my knees from the pain, "It...it's coming!"

I lay in my bed, the little red head baby is wrapped in a blanket on the pillow next to me. I'm all alone, I asked for it to be like this, they all know why. I'm considering killing this child next to me. It is a reminder of the pain, the sheer agony, I felt when i was taken by someone other then my imprinted. Tears pour from my eyes as I sit up, a pillow in my hands. I lower the pillow toward it. Suddenly it opens its eyes and coos like a baby dove. I sob and drop the pillow, collapsing next to it...next to my child. I hold it gently to my chest, lovingly.

"So...your going to keep him?" Shay's voice says next to me.

"Please Shay I-I'm not in the mood for hid and seek." She comes into view next to me.

"He's cute daddy...Robert and I don't mind that he's not our real brother and daddy Edward isn't mad, so...what's wrong?" I sob softly.

"Shay honey I know you're mature and worldly but there are some things you just can't understand..."

"You were raped daddy Jacob but its not little Allen's fault!" My eyes widen.

"Allen?"

"Yeah! Robert and I helped daddy pick it out of a book auntie Rosalie had!" I smile softly at my daughter.

"It's wonderful darling," I look down into my new son's big brown eyes, "Hello Allen...I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada! Two chapters in one day! Can you tell I feel guilty? Well anyway please review and make my day! Chu!**

**Robert's POV**

"Come on Shay hurry, some of us have to actually hid and not just stand there being invisible!" I call, running at top speed through the woods.

"I'm coming!" my sister calls, running up beside me, Allen in her arms. Our new brother is adorable, I love him and so does Shay. He's not as advanced as us, since he only has werewolf blood but that doesn't mean anything.

"You better be staying together or I'm grounding you all!" Daddy Jacob's voice calls from behind us.

"We are!" Shay and I call back, running faster, "So stop trying to cheat!"

"Wah?" Allen asks cutely. Shay stops, looking down at him.

"Wah? Huh? What's that mean Allen?"

"**Wah**!" Allen insists, motioning to the woods, "Wah! Wah! Wah!"

Shay groans as I move next to her. "I can't understand him Rob!"

"Don't look at me I don't speak baby never have," I reply.

"WAH!" Allen cries, pointing forcefully to the woods over Shay's shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Shay asks, not bothering to look behind her.

"Perhaps I can help you figure it out...," a voice says from behind us. I know that voice, I'll never forget it. Without turning around I know who's there. Her, the one who hurt me, Bella.

"Shay! Run!" I scream, pushing my sister forward.

"Now now," she says, stepping in front of Shay and wrapping her arms around my sister, "Let's not do anything hasty!"

"Shay!"

"Robert!"

"Come now Robert I just came to play!" Her eyes are wild and red, her hair is mused and full of leaves, she wheres a tattered plain white dress, and her wrists and ankles have bruises that look like rope marks.

"Please let her go!" I cry, not knowing how to help my sister.

"Robert catch!" Shay cries, tossing Allen at me.

"Shay what the-" I scream, grabbing the crying baby as he sails through the air to me. She's gone, Bella is holding air.

"Huh?" Bella asks, looking around.

"Quick Robert!" Shay's voice calls, an invisible hand grabbing the arm that isn't holding Allen. We run as fast as we can, she's right behind us.

"Run run as fast as you can!" her horrible voice calls from the woods behind us, neither of us dare glance back. Suddenly we slam into someone. It's daddy Jacob.

"DADDY!" we both cry, hugging him, trying not to crush Allen who is still crying.

"Shay! Robert! What happened?"

"Daddy," I cry, "It's Bella, s-she's back, she tried to grab Shay!" our father freezes, it feel like we're hugging a statue, "Daddy?"

"Run home, go to daddy Edward and tell him what happened, I'm to see if I can...," he doesn't finish and I shudder, I've only ever seen daddy Jacob as my loving father but he is a werewolf with vampire strength, the things he could do...it scares me. Trying not to dwell on that thought I take Shay's hand and run to the house.

****

Edward's POV

I'm sitting at the piano when Robert and Shay burst in, both with tears in their eyes, holding a weeping Allen. I stand up, grabbing them all in my arms.

"What is it? What happened? Where's Jacob?" I'm almost yelling at them but I'm so nervous, I've never seen them act like this.

"B-Bella," is all Robert says and I'm already out the door running.

'No it can't be Rosalie killed her made it look like a suicide, there's no way she can be here, no way she could have hurt my babies!' I run quickly to the edge of the woods. "Jacob?"

"E-Edward..." his voice calls weakly from behind a bush. I move quickly to my love. He's on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Jacob? What happened?" I ask, kneeling beside him, rubbing his back.

"I-I heard her voice in the woods...she said she'll be back, and this time...we won't be able to save any of them..." Jacob's whole face turns green and he quickly leans against a tree, puking.

"Jacob!"

"Just hearing her voice made me sick! To hear those horrible this...I-I...," he holds his stomach tighter, "I just don't know what to do, how to help my babies!" Then my love begins sobbing and my heart breaks. I collect him into my arms and quiet him gently.

"I'll protect you, them, all of us, don't worry I'll figure it out I promise!"

"I can't take losing my babies again Edward I really can't!"

"I know Jacob I'll make her go away for good, I promise!"

"Rosalie!" I call, closing the door to my room, where Jacob is laying in bed reading to the kids. She appears next to me.

"Yes?" I grab her by the shirt and shake her.

"You said she was dead! You said you took care of it!" She stares at me.

"Who? Bella?"

"Yes Bella!"

"I killed her Edward I did! I drained her blood and threw her off a cliff so no one could fine her and I left a note for her father saying you leaving her was too much! You saw the obituary and you went to the funeral! Remember Charlie punching you in the face and breaking his hand?"

"Yes I know all that! But you must have made a mistake!" Her mind is open and blank, she's telling the truth as far as I can tell, why should I doubt this was any more than a mistake.

"I. Don't. Make. Mistakes."

"You **must** have! She must have had enough blood so she tranformed and she must have survived that fall some how because she's alive and she attacked my babies and threatened my love!"

"Well its not my fault!"

"I didn't say it was!"

"Then don't yell at me!" I try not to growl at her.

"What ever! Look you failed at killing her so **you're** going to fix it!"

She "hmphs" and turns to walk down the hall. "What ever."


	5. help!

**omg i am so sorry i'm so late with an update but im on the swim team and my school and we have practice every night right after school tile 430 and then homework and then i die so i just could do anything this week and then i sat down tonight to write and i just cant think of anything! please forgive me! DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK LEAVE ME ALONE! so if you have any ideas on the story or maybe a way to get rid of writers block please tell me so i can make the 'no-updating guilt' go away!**


End file.
